sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Change the future
Change the future = Wstęp = Powieść opowiada o czasach, gdzie księżyc, gwiazdy i spokojne okolice stały się legendą. Technologia przez tyle lat weszła na nowy poziom, lecz to głównie z tego powodu na Ziemi nie jest już bezpiecznie. Ludzkość nie może się czuć spokojnie, lecz mało kto wie, jaki jest temu prawdziwy powód. Historia jednak skupia się głównie na nastoletniej dziewczynie, która utraciła najważniejsze dla niej wspomnienia. W chwili słabości daje się złapać tajnej organizacji. Choć nie wie kim tak naprawdę jest i dlaczego jest potrzebna niewielkiej grupce osób, sprawia wrażenie, że wie dokładnie co ma robić. Nie umie jednak ocenić kto jest jej wrogiem, a kto sprzymierzeńcem. Odzyskuj wspomnienia wraz z główną bohaterką, bądź twórz nową historię. Wystarczy przeczytać. = Powieść = Biegnąc wzdłuż ulicy i wpadając co chwila w kałuże, nie zwracałam uwagi na nic innego jak tylko na to, aby dopiec do celu. Przesiąknięte buty sprawiały coraz większy kłopot i narastający u mnie dyskomfort. Pot był nieodczuwalny, zlewał się razem z kroplami deszczu, które intensywnie spadały z pochmurnego nieba. Napotykałam jeszcze nieliczne osoby, które zmierzały w przeciwnym kierunku. Spanikowani uciekali przed następnym wybuchem. Czując jak obuwie mnie spowalnia, pośpiesznie je zsunęłam ze stóp. Dalej pognałam, całkowicie przemoknięta. Nieprzyjemny zapach dymu i szczątków drażniły moje nozdrza, lecz niewidzialna siła napędzała moje ciało. Widziałam w oddali stary dom, którego pół dachu zniknęło bez śladu. Nie zważając na zranienia, mknęłam po rozwalonych i podziurawionych ulicach. Słysząc jedynie własny, ciężki oddech i nieustający deszcz, wbiegłam po czterech, drewnianych schodkach i rzuciłam się do domu przez zbitą szybę. Serce biło mi już jak szalone, trudno było ocenić, czy ze strachu, czy przemęczenia. Porozglądałam się po szczątkach zniszczonego domku i gdy dostrzegłam małe drzwiczki do piwnicy, wyryte tuż w podłożu, pobiegłam w ich stronę. I niemal milimetr dzielił mnie od dotknięcia palcem drewna, kiedy to do moich uszu doszedł ogłuszający dźwięk. Odruchowo chciałam zakryć uszy rękoma, lecz moje ciało poleciało na ścianę. Nastała ciemność przed oczami, jak i kompletna cisza. Dopiero po chwili mogłam unieść powieki. Z początku obraz był niewyraźny, lecz po wyostrzeniu wzroku mogłam stwierdzić, że reszta budynku również została doszczętnie zniszczona... Podświadomie ignorowałam ból w różnych częściach ciała i skupiłam się na zbliżającej postaci... Nie mogąc tego kontrolować, oczy znowu zaczęły mi się zamykać, stając się cięższe niż jakikolwiek niesiony przeze mnie ciężar. Wyczułam jedynie niezwykłe ciepło, które tak różniło się od mojego lodowatego ciała... Kiedy przejrzałam na oczy, od razu wiedziałam, że znajduję się w objęciach Morfeusza. W śnie, który wielokrotnie już mi towarzyszył. Spokój i cisza były tak kojące i niespotykane jak ziołowa herbata. Lecz piękno jakie się tu kryło było tuż u moich stóp. Rzeczywistość nadal mnie wstrętnie i drażniąco otaczała, lecz jedna mała roślinka odpędzała wszystkie negatywne uczucia. Wyrastająca z wilgotnej ziemi wyglądała cudownie. Kwiat posiadający białe płatki, przy końcach lekko zaróżowione. I kiedy tak przybliżyłam do niego twarz, by móc zbadać go własnymi zmysłami, on właśnie się oddalał. Zmarszczyłam brwi smutna, gdyż wiedziałam co się zaraz stanie. Jak tak naprawdę pachnie kwiat? I mimo że tak bardzo nie chciałam się budzić, moje brązowe oczy ponownie ujrzały prawdziwy świat. Brązowowłosy mężczyzna właśnie świecił latarką w oczy dziewczyny. Małe pomieszczenie mieściło w sobie niewiele rzeczy, parę podstawowych urządzeń do badań, jak i sterty leków i herbat oraz dwa jednoosobowe łóżka, z lekka przypominające te szpitalne. W rogu siedział ciemnowłosy chłopak, podpierający swoją głowę o pięść dłoni. Przymrużone oczy zdawały się mieć ochotę zamknąć całkowicie i odlecieć gdzieś po ciężkim dniu... Gdy jednak usłyszał kliknięcie wyłączanej latarki, ciemnowłosy się wyprostował i szeroko rozciągnął. - No, więc co z nią?- spytał się, wstając i podchodząc do obojga. Mówił o rudowłosej jakby wcale jej nie było w pomieszczeniu. Trzydziestoletni mężczyzna tylko wzruszył ramionami i przejechał palcami po swoim dwudniowym zaroście. - Nic. Zachowuje się całkowicie normalnie, prawda?- spytał ją retorycznie i uśmiechnął lekko. Ona tylko zamrugała parę razy i uniosła swoje ciało z łóżka po czym skierowała się w stronę drzwi. - Idę do toalety- powiedziała tylko cicho i zniknęła za nimi, kiedy to Leo zajął jej miejsce i ułożył się wygodnie, zakładając ramiona za głowę. - Słyszałem jak rozmawiałeś z Peterem... Nie powiedziałeś mu prawdy...- mruknął ciemnowłosy. - Jak to nie? Poinformowałem, że kompletnie nic nie pamięta, lecz mimo to zachowuje się normalnie... Jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Przeszła badania kontrolne, z jej zdrowiem wszystko w porządku, nawet w mózgu nic nie wykryli... Kontrola fizyczna również się odbyła. Mimo że ona nie, jej ciało pamięta wszystko czego się wcześniej nauczyła. Do tego... - Nie mówię o tym- przerwał jej, mając zamknięte oczy. Słyszał jedynie jak Bill pisał coś długopisem, co go niezwykle irytowało. - Nic nie wspomniałeś o jej ranach. Sprzęt regeneracyjny nie był potrzebny. Samo wszystko wróciło do normy, czyż nie?- spytał się, lecz już oczywiście znał odpowiedź. Widział jak rudowłosa wyglądała dwa dni wcześniej. Sam ją zabrał z ruin domku i narażony na kolejny wybuch, powrócił z nią z resztą grupy. Takie było jego zadanie, lecz kto myślał, że przyjdzie mu ją złapać, kiedy leżała zraniona i niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu... Chociaż ganiali już za nią od kilku miesięcy, dlatego pierwsze co zrobił ze znajomymi to całonocna impreza, z której nikt nie wyszedł trzeźwy. - Peter ma za długi jęzor. Każda grupa ma swoje tajemnice i nie należy ich od razu wyjawiać. Sam chyba nie chciałbyś, by dziewczyna, którą tropiliście tyle czasu została odebrana przez jedną umiejętność? Leo otworzył oczy i popatrzył na mężczyznę wyraźnie zdziwiony. Przecież nie było to coś dziwnego w tych czasach. Dlaczego więc mieliby przez... - Ona nie ma chipu. Nie ma prawa mieć żadnych umiejętności regeneracyjnych. Wykryto również inne zdolności, które będziesz miał za zadanie wykryć- powiedział tonem, który nie przyjmował odmowy. Czarnowłosy westchnął, już zmęczony swoim następnym zadaniem... A dopiero po chwili wpadł na niezwykle oczywistą rzecz... - Nie pamięta swoich danych, czyż nie? W takich razie ja wybiorę jej imię skoro to ja ją znalazłem...- mruknął ze złośliwym uśmiechem w tym samym czasie, w którym to drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, a do pomieszczenia weszła rudowłosa. Mierząca około metra siedemdziesiąt z brązowymi oczami, zbliżyła się do doktora. Nim jednak udało jej się coś powiedzieć, Bill przerwał jej, mówiąc wprost do chłopaka. - Ona nie jest psem, Leo...- zerknął na niego i dopiero po chwili zauważył obecność dziewczyny. Dziewiętnastoletni chłopak wstał i ujął jej podbródek w swoją dłoń i przekręcił w swoją stronę. - No jak to nie? Nie widzisz podobieństwa?- spytał, nadal rozbawiony. Złośliwy uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Nosił czarny strój, ciemne spodnie, koszulkę oraz płaszcz. Gdy zakładał okulary przeciwsłoneczne, wyglądał niczym z X-menów... Choć okulary nadal posiadały swoją pierwotną nazwę, nie były wcale potrzebne, by chronić oczy przed słońcem, gdyż tej gwiazdy dawno nie widziano, przykryte masą ciemnych chmur. Bill posłał mu jedne z jego niezadowolonych, morderczych spojrzeń, na co tylko ciemnowłosy się jeszcze szerzej uśmiechnął i pociągnął dziewczynę za sobą, która wcześniej rozdrażniona odepchnęła rękę chłopaka. Idąc przez korytarz, Leo szedł parę metrów przed nią. Nie męczyła się doganianiem ciemnowłosego, tylko szła swoim tempem. - Ile jeszcze muszę tu zostać? Zrobiono mi wszystkie badania... Nic mi nie jest. Chcę stąd wyjść- zasugerowała, jakby chodziło o tanią, zabraną jej zabawkę. Usłyszała cichy śmiech, na który tylko przymrużyła zirytowana oczy. - Razem z Nicem i Jasmine szukaliśmy cię przez więcej niż pół roku... Stracenie pamięci nie jest żadną wymówką, żeby stąd wyjść. No... To jakie chcesz imię? Chiapi? Ciapuś, Pimpuś... Czekaj, znajoma miała psa o fajnym imieniu... Ah, Rita. Chcesz Rita?- mówił do niej, będąc z przodu, dopóki nie poczuł uderzenia w jego plecy. Odwrócił się, nadal czując pewien ból zadany przez jej łokieć. Teraz twarz dziewczyny przybrał podobny kolor co jej włosy, sięgające do piersi. - Taa... Też jej mówiłem, że głupio nazwała psa... Upierała się, że jest dziewczęce, więc zaproponowałem- powiedział, wzruszając ramionami, nadal rozbawiony... - Sama sobie wymyślę imię... Albo go sobie przypomnę...- powiedziała oburzona, minęła Lea i poszła przodem. Obserwował ją przez kilka sekund, a gdy skręciła w prawo, skrzyżował ramiona. - Hej! Nie w tą stronę!- krzyknął, wiedząc, że go usłyszała. Po chwili widział jak rudowłosa się cofa z zaciętą miną i kieruje się w lewo. Ciemnowłosy pokiwał tylko głową i ruszył za nią... Dzień doberek Wam ^^ Powinam w końcu wstawić nowy rozdział, więc i jest :) Możecie się czasem zastanawiać, czemu to zmieniam osoby w tejże powieści. Raz piszę oczami głównej bohaterki, a raz jako obserwator... Ale przyczyna jest niezywkle prosta: chcę przedstawić każdego bohatera i opowiedzieć powolutku również ich własną historię... Dlatego rozdziały nie zawsze będą się skupiały tylko na rudowłosej :) Może ktoś bardziej polubi drugoplanowe postacie, niż te główne, a co :D No, a teraz miłego czytania :P *** Bicie serca. Jedno po drugim jak uderzenie w bęben. Naturalna muzyka ciała, wyrażająca uczucia... Wszystkie emocje... Zacisnęła mocno swoje dłonie na rękojeści miecza i jasnymi oczami świdrowała każdy element jej przeciwnika. Mimika twarzy, ustawienie ciała, ruchy i przede wszystkim ułożenie jego broni. Zirytowanie jakie jej przez chwilę towarzyszyło, odłożyła na bok i całkowicie skupiła się na walce. Próbowała nie reagować na szeroki uśmiech, proszący się o chociażby najmniejszą ranę... Wiedziała, że nie zacznie i będą tu tkwić do zwykłego zmęczenia. Wzięła oddech i sekundę później mknęła w stronę dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny. Zamachnęła się i wycelowała, spotykając na swojej drodze przeszkodę. Dwa miecze otarły się o siebie, tworzą nieprzyjemny dla uszu dźwięk. Zmieniła pozycję i zaatakowała z dołu. Wyczuwając obecność zagrożenia, odskoczyła, widząc przed sobą zaledwie linię od zamachnięcia mieczem. Jasnowłosy nadal miał uśmiech porównywalny do banana, a dziewczyną jedynie się bawił... Zacisnęła szczękę i ruszyła ku niemu naprawdę wkurzona. Porzuciła broń i z dużą szybkością oparła się dłońmi o podłogę i nogami sprawiła, że runął na ziemię. Miała szansę dopóki w rękach trzymał broń. Zamachnęła się dłuższą kończyną i robiąc półobrót w tym samym czasie, kiedy on wstawał, zdecydowała o swojej porażce. W chwili, gdy na sekundę spuściła go z oczu... Jej noga znalazła się wewnątrz ręki blondyna, który zacisnął ją odrobinę i przekrzywił. Tym sposobem jej ciało również zmieniło położenie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i aby nie uderzyć głową w podłoże, jasnowłosa oparła się palcami... Ponownie wzięła oddech i wypuściła powietrze dopiero po uderzeniu mężczyzny... Stopy powróciły na ziemię... Zacisnęła pięści i odwróciła się w jego stronę. Niemal od razu poczuła jak jej serce podskoczyło, a nerki zrobiły fikołka, widząc jego twarz tuż przy swojej... Nadal uśmiechniętą. Ponownie odskoczyła, lecz tym samym zrobiła kolejny błąd... Zaklęła w myślach. Blondyn przycisnął jej nadgarstki do ściany oraz nadepnął jej buty swoimi. Z łatwością mogłaby wtedy tego uniknął, gdyby nie jej ogromne zmęczenie. Oddychała już ciężko, a że nie otworzyła ust, widać było jedynie ruch jej klatki piersiowej. Z jej czoła już dawno zaczęły spływać krople potu, a cały kombinezon nie pomagał w przegrzewaniu się jej ciała... - Jasmine... To już czterdziesty dziewiąty raz... Próbujesz pięćdziesiąty?- spytał, unosząc jedną brew. Widziała jego rozbawienie, za to on napawał się jej ponownym zdziwieniem, wyczerpaniem i frustracją. Zacisnęła szczękę, wlepiając swoje wkurzone spojrzenie w jego oczy... - Może i z mieczami nie mam szans, jednak z łatwością mogę cię pokonać bez nich... - obroniła się przed całkowitym zażenowaniem... Do tego próbowała nie zwracać uwagi na to, że dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów... Nice był młodszy od niej o dokładnie jedenaście miesięcy, a to już sprawiało, że wykluczała go jako chłopak do zdobycia. Młodszym mówiła- nie. Jednak o wiele łatwiej jej było się tego trzymać, kiedy to jeszcze był od niej niższy, zwykły dzieciaczek, niżeli teraz, kiedy gdyby nie jego przychylona głowa, miałaby przed swoją twarzą niezwykle umięśnione ciało... - Nice, puść mnie, idę pod prysznic- powiedziała, dając sobie spokój z walką z blondynem. - Ho, świetnie, mogę iść z tobą?- spytał, lecz w tej chwili napotkał jej mordercze spojrzenie... - Mam długie paznokcie i nie zawaham się ich użyć - wypowiedziała jeszcze, wyślizgując się z jego ucisku i kierując się do wyjścia. Z tyłu słyszała charakterystyczny chichot. Uniosła dłoń i zdjęła z włosów gumkę, sprawiając, że jej jasne włosy opadły na plecy. Miała już popchnąć na wpół przezroczyste drzwi, gdy zauważyła wystającą, dziecinną twarzyczkę. Szare oczęta były ślepo wpatrzone w blondyna, nie bardzo zwracając na nią swoją uwagę... Brązowowłosy chłopczyk miał zaczerwienione białka i wory... Westchnęła cicho i dopiero wtedy odwrócił się w jej stronę, niezbyt energicznie. Nie była przyjaźnie nastawiona do dzieci, lecz to było inne... Ono już było jednym z nich. Zamrugał dwa razy i nim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, odszedł w stronę głównego korytarza... Wyszła z pomieszczenia, wyrzucając z głowy obraz chłopca... To zaczynało być smutne i przerażające... Przygnębiające gdyż już w takim wieku ludzie tu trafiali... Zapewne szarooki nie będzie tu zbyt długo... Nie będzie w stanie wszystkiego zaakceptować. Nacisnęła na klamkę i po otworzeniu drzwi wkroczyła do swojego jasnozielonego pokoju. Złapała za gruby sznur, który wisiał przy suficie i pociągnęła w dół. Razem z nim zniżyło się niewielkie urządzenie, przypominające lornetkę... Przymknęła jedno oko i obejrzała co się działo... A w skrócie nic nowego. Szarobury świat, w którym ludzkość zaczynała ginąć przez wyłącznie własną winę... Trzydzieści lat minęło niczym nabój z pistoletu... Tak naprawdę już niektórzy pozapominali jak wygląda przepiękny księżyc z pełni... Nawet jasnowłosa go nie widziała, a jedyne co mogła zrobić to zaufać historiom... Puściła sznur i powolnym krokiem skierowała się do łazienki... ~~***~~ Szłam nadal tuż koło czarnowłosego chłopaka, który z każdą następną minutą coraz bardziej mnie wnerwiał... Nie bardzo wiedziałam właściwie czemu tak na mnie działał, jednak miałam ochotę jeszcze raz go porządnie walnąć, nawet jeżeli nie przyniosłoby to żadnego efektu... Mówił coś cały czas, lecz nie słuchałam... Widziałam jedynie jak porusza ustami, a potem zaczyna ustawiać je w dzióbek, zapewne zaczynając gwizdać... Nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem, gdzie mnie prowadzi i właściwie po co zostałam tu przyprowadzona. Mimo że nie miałam pojęcia o tym, co się działo ze mną do tej pory i mimo że nie miałam żadnych informacji o własnej osobie w głowie to wiedziałam, że w dzisiejszych czasach nie troszczy się o nikogo... Że bez żadnego konkretnego powodu nie pomógłby mi, a to znaczyło, że byłam im rzeczywiście w czymś potrzebna. Widziałam jedno rozwiązanie... Dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, co wiedzieli oni i zwiać stąd jak najszybciej... Leo w końcu otworzył jakieś szklane drzwi, a ja ucieszyłam się, że w końcu jesteśmy na miejscu. Było to jasne pomieszczenie, a podłoże pokryte były białymi materacami... Po prawo zawieszone były różnego rodzaju narzędzia i bronie, którym przyglądałam się przez dłuższą chwilę. - Oh, to ona? Dopiero teraz zwróciłam uwagę na blondyna, który był niemalże równego wzrostu co ciemnowłosy... Miał najwyraźniej dobry humor, a ja przyglądałam mu się podejrzliwie. Po chwili podszedł do naszej dwójki i ujął w dłoń parę kosmyków moich rudych włosów... - Wiesz, jakbym wiedział, że z ciebie taka ślicznotka, pierwszy bym cię znalazł...- szepnął mi do ucha. - To jest Nice, często go można znaleźć w kuchni, którą natomiast pokażę ci później, a to...- przerwał, gdyż najwyraźniej znowu miał problem co do mojego imienia... Czy nie można było zwracać się do siebie na "ty"? I tak nie zamierzałam tu długo zostać. - Właśnie, pomóż mi wybrać dla niej i... - Sama sobie je wybiorę! Chcę tylko się dowiedzieć co tu jest grane, może mnie w końcu ktoś oświecić?- przerwałam mu, niezwykle zdenerwowana, mając ochotę zostawić tych typków samych... Doprawdy... Blondyn wzruszył tylko ramionami i uśmiechnął się krzywo, najwyraźniej uznając mój wybuch za coś zabawnego... Doszło do mnie, że tutaj naprawdę można oszaleć... Znajdywałam się w jakimś budynku, z doktorkiem, chamskim typem, który najlepiej wyprowadzałby mnie na smyczy i blondynkiem, dla którego było wszystko jednym wielkim żartem... Westchnęłam, widząc jak Nice się oddala. - W ogóle co to jest za imię?- spytałam, patrząc jak Leo sięga po dwa drewniane miecze przez co zmrużyłam brwi. Rzucił jeden w moją stronę, a ja odruchowo go złapałam, by przypadkiem nie dostać nim w łepetynę... - Że Nice? Nigdy nie zdradził, czemu akurat to... Tutaj wybieramy je sobie samodzielnie, rzadko zdarzają się osoby, które chcą pozostać przy swojej dawnej nazwie. Niektórzy kierują się znaczeniem, inni tym, że po prostu im się dane imię podoba... Tutaj ludzie dzielą się na dwa typy. Ci, którzy nie chcą mieć nic wspólnego ze swoim dawnym życiem i ci, którzy nie pamiętają swojej przeszłości- dodał, zdając sobie sprawę, że nic nie rozumiem... Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na miecz, a sekundę później wzrok powędrował na bruneta. - Co mam z nim zrobić?- spytałam, mając na myśli miecze z drewna. - Podrapać się nim- stwierdził, niemal od razu, robiąc zirytowaną minę, a następnie zauważyłam jak ustawia się charakterystycznie do walki, namawiając do zrobienia tego samego ruchem dłoni. Nie rozumiałam tego... Już wspominałam, że nie rozumiałam? Tyle wynalazków i urządzeń mieliśmy w zanadrzu, a oni bawili się mieczykami i pistolecikami... Przecież to było śmieszne. - Chyba nie sądziłaś, że dam ci prawdziwy miecz? Nim byś się na mnie zamachnęła, sama zrobiłabym sobie krzywdę- mruknął, uśmiechając się złośliwe... - Oj zamknij się- ruszyłam wprost na niego, skoczyłam wysoko i zamachnęłam się tą zabaweczką. Obydwie otarły się o siebie, lecz zamiast cofnąć się po nieudanym ataku, trzymałam mocno rękojeść i próbowałam wybić mu miecz z dłoni. - Dobrze. Teraz ja będę opowiadał ci to co najważniejsze, a ty masz za zadanie skupić się na walce, jak i na tym co mówię, bo nie będę dwa razy powtarzał- powiedział już znacznie poważniej, jakby w ciągu tych kilkunastu sekund zmienił całkowicie swoje uosobienie. Z oczu wydobywała się pewność siebie, powaga, jak i siła. Czy się zaczęłam go obawiać? Nie, poczułam niezwykłą ochotę, by zniszczyć tą jego pewność. Nie rozpoznawałam siebie, ani tych wszystkich uczuć co mi w tej chwili towarzyszyły, jednak nie mogłam im się tak po prostu oprzeć. Pierwszy raz od przebudzenia się, uniosłam kąciki ust, a w środku wyczułam przypływ sił. *** Btw. Chcecie jakieś dodatkowe zdjęcia do tego? Mogłabym w każdym rozdziale dawać po dwie ważne fotografie, jednak możecie chcieć zdać się na waszą wyobraźnie i wtedy nie będę psuła zabawy :P *** Musiałam przyznać, że strasznie trudno mi było skupić się na tym co mówi, przy każdym ataku oraz obronie przed mieczem. Czyżbym nie miała podzielnej uwagi? Niby chciałam się wszystkiego dowiedzieć, lecz jeszcze bardziej po prostu pokonać czarnowłosego. Czy można mieć wszystko, co się chce? Zamachnęłam się i ponownie uderzyłam o wierzch drewna. Musiałam się odsunąć, by sama nie dostać w twarz, a wyglądało na to, że Leo się ze mną nie bawił. Wręcz odnosiłam wrażenie, że naprawdę chce mi coś zrobić. I jak w takiej sytuacji się skupić? - Druga połowa XXI wieku: konflikt niemalże na każdym kontynencie skłonił do zrobienia największego głupstwa jaka miała w ludzkości. Niezliczona ilość bomb atomowych, zaczęto coraz częściej korzystać z jądrowych. Nie dość, że niezwykle wiele osób zmarło, to jeszcze później po ustaniu pięcioletniego konfliktu, którego nazwać wojną to mało, nastąpiły epidemie, choroby, a co najważniejsze, co wcześniej nigdy się nie zdarzyło- roślinność zaczęła obumierać- mówił to z lekkością, jakby wcale nie walczył, nie unikał moich ciosów tylko siedział sobie swobodnie na fotelu. - Tak, ale ja to...- nie dokończyłam, gdy wyczułam mocne uderzenie w ramię. Zacisnęłam bardziej dłonie na rękojeści, w końcu ciesząc się, że są to drewniane miecze. - Dalej. Później ludzie zdziwieni, jakby im krasnoludki chipsy podbierały, nie wiedziały co zrobić. Mimo że zaczęli ze sobą współpracować, większość na pewno chciała dbać przede wszystkim o swoje rodziny. Nie dbała o to, co dzieje się gdzieś dalej. Na Ziemi sytuacja coraz bardziej się pogarszała. W XXII wieku zaczął być kłopot z tlenem. Jak wiesz, rośliny produkują tlen, bez nich tego nie ma, przez co to nieco utrudnia człowiekowi życie, mówiąc lekko... Próbowano na siłę sadzić wszelkiego rodzaju drzewa i zielska, lecz po koniec i one umierały, nim całkowicie zdążyły wyrosnąć z ziemi... Trzeba było próbować czegoś innego. Gdy społeczeństwo coraz bardziej skłaniało się ku panice, wynaleziono urządzenie, które do tej pory jest udoskonalane. Za pomocą energii słonecznej, jak i wiatru oraz paru innych niezbędnych czynników stworzono ogromnej wielkości maszynę do wytwarzania tlenu... Teraz jest chociaż jedna w mieście, lecz jej skutki uboczne przysporzyło nam wiele kłopotów. Wydobywa się z niego dym, który przeistacza się w wielkie chmury, nie dające za grosz ujrzeć więcej ciał niebieskich. Przykre, czyż nie? Ile to człowiek może sobie odebrać, by przeżyć- w tym momencie uderzył na tyle mocno, że mój miecz wyleciał mi z rąk, a ja poleciałam do tyłu. Mimo to poczułam jak silne ramie podtrzymuje moje ciało, a ja dosyć zdezorientowana przez dłuższą chwilę się nie ruszałam. Patrząc z bliska na niebieskie oczy i twarz okalaną przez czarne włosy, poczułam jak się powoli rumienie... - Opowiadać ci o wszystkim, atakować cię i do tego ratować... Nie za dużo wymagasz ode mnie, słonko?- spytał, unosząc brwi i uśmiechając się złośliwie. Do tego sekundę później pocałował mnie w czubek nosa, jakbym była dla niego jakimś psem, czy zabawką. Ah, bym zapomniała. Ja dla niego jestem psem. Wyrwałam się i skierowałam do wyjścia. - Chciałam cię poinformować, że o tym wszystkim wiem. Również o chipach, które przyczepiane do naszej potylicy, dają ludziom dodatkowe zdolności. Nie wiem tylko co to za miejsce i kim jestem. Nie sądzę jednak byś był najlepszą sobą, by mi to wytłumaczyć, więc wskaż mi wyjście z tego miejsca...- rozgadałam się, dalej stojąc do niego tyłem, nie mając więcej ochoty na jakąkolwiek walkę. Do tego byłam dziwnie wycieńczona... - W tym rzecz, Rita. Pięcioletnie dzieci tutaj walczą lepiej od ciebie oraz nie masz chipu. Musiałbym być idiotą, bym nie mógł z zespołem cię znaleźć- mruknął, najwyraźniej odkładając broń. Ja za to się uśmiechnęłam, odwróciłam w jego stronę i zaczęłam klaskać. - Brawo! W końcu zauważyłeś. Widzisz, akurat ja ci musiałam uświadomić, że jesteś idiotą- powiedziałam i naprawdę nie wiedziałam czemu jestem taka na wszystkich zła. Tak naprawdę nic nie wiedziałam, a to samo w sobie mnie wkurzało. Założyłam na siebie ramiona. - Oh, teraz to idiota? Więc wolałaś zostać na tamtym zadupiu i sobie po prostu umrzeć? Proszę bardzo, droga wolna- skierował się do drzwi, a ja po chwili zrobiłam to samo. - Ale jedno ale. Nie pokazałem ci kuchni, więc wybacz jak twój brzuch się będzie odzywać. Chociaż dla ciebie to pewnie obojętne, czy umrzesz z głodu, czy... - Jedzenie?!- palnęłam, nim zdążyłam się ugryźć w język. Gdy tylko o tym wspomniał, wyczułam wywiercającą w brzuch dziurę, która aż prosiła się o napełnienie. Niemalże w ustach zaczęła mi się gromadzić ślina, którą połknęłam później z trudem, chcąc niezwykle coś przekąsić... Nie, nie przekąsić. Zjeść coś tak potężnego i dużego, że wystarczyłoby mi na kilka dni. Nie zwracałam już uwagi na to, że Leo mi się zaczął przyglądać z zaskoczeniem, a następnie zaczął chichotać pod nosem. A niech go diabli wezmą, niech robi co chce, jednak nic teraz tak nie pożądałam jak czegokolwiek do jedzenia... No i może jeszcze prysznic, nawet ja wyczuwałam ten nieprzyjemny zapach... Poszłam za nim i próbowałam dotrzymać mu kroku. Choć miał przez cał czas znużone spojrzenie, nie widziałam tego po jego ruchach... - Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na to, co chciałam przede wszystkim wiedzieć. Co to za miejsce? - Jesteśmy kilkanaście metrów pod ziemią. Prawdopodobnie też wiesz, że ludzie podzielili się na dwie grupy: ci, którzy chcą sobie dać spokój z przeszłością, zaakceptować to jak to wszystko wygląda, a następnie zająć się całkowitym odnawianiem miast i zajęcie się rozwojem... Druga część to ta, która nadal próbuje coś zdziałać w związku z tlenem, chce wykombinować coś innego, co wyprodukowywało by tlen, byleby wycofać obecne maszyny z użytku. No i znowu nastał konflikt... Należymy do tej drugiej grupy. W tej organizacji działa około trzydziestu grup po od czterech do sześciu osób wraz z profesorami, doktorami, czy naukowcami. Żyjemy tu sobie spokojnie i szczęśliwie, śmiejemy się całymi godzinami, obijamy na kanapach i wyjadamy całą zawartość lodówki. Lecz gdy przychodzi co do czego twoje zadanie to obronić swój tyłek i innym w swojej grupie w razie potrzeby. To dosyć skomplikowane... Nie wiem jak ja mam ci to wszystko na raz wytłumaczyć. Strasznie jesteś niecierpliwa... Uczymy się posługiwać każdą bronią jaka wpadnie nam w ręce, lecz głównie korzystamy ze zdolności z chipów... Tutaj- postukał palce w jakieś szklane drzwi, gdy na moment stanął w miejscu. Przerwał mu dźwięk, od którego się nieznacznie zarumieniłam... Mój brzuch już rzeczywiście zaczął się odzywać... - Tutaj jest coś, co na pewno chciałabyś zobaczyć. Pewnie ci szczęka opadnie, lecz proponowałbym abyśmy najpierw poszli do kuchni... No Rita, to jaką wielkości kość preferujesz?- zapytałem, a ja już tylko przerzuciłam oczami, będąc lekko w tyle i ciesząc się, że nie widzi mojej miny... - Możesz mi mówić Scarlett, ale nie Rita...- mruknęłam, gdy w końcu wpadłam na to jakie imię mi się podoba... - Scarlett? Wcale do ciebie nie pasuje. Mówię ci, Rita jest idealna dla wnerwiającego rudzielca jak ty...- mruknął, uśmiechając się złośliwie pod nosem. - Nienawidzę cię- wymruczałam, trzymając ręce pod piersiami, łapiąc się na brzuch... - Tak... Ja też... - Nienawidzisz się?- dopytałam, unosząc brwi, chcąc się już szeroko uśmiechnąć, lecz uprzedził mnie słowami, które uniemożliwiły mi unoszenia kącików ust... - Nie siebie, tylko ciebie, Rituś- zaakcentował ostatnie słowo, po czym wszedł do kuchni, a ja tuż po nim. = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Change the future" by Rickuś? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Fantastyka naukowa Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Romans